


The Human-Hunter Fisherman?

by LazyButSmexy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is so done with the broship antics, Everyone falls for it, Gen, Hinata clinging to Tsukki, Kuroo tells a scary story, Third Gym, Tokyo Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The human-hunter fisherman?” Bokuto’s voice mirrored Kuroo’s whisper, and the latter nodded a little before stepping closer to the small group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the serial killer from twenty years ago”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human-Hunter Fisherman?

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of came up with this after I saw the preview for episode 7 of the second season, also because it was raining like crazy here. Also, I typed this after 20+ hrs without getting any sleep, so there might be some mistakes, which I ought to fix when my head is clearer.
> 
> First fanfic uploaded here, enjoy!

It was raining. No, it wasn’t – it was pouring. Water was cascading from the sky as if someone up there decided to unplug a God-sized bathub. 

“We can’t get out,” Akaashi stated, followed but a small chorus of sighs and groans as his companions stared helplessly at the downpour releasing in front of them. 

Akaashi himself, Bokuto, Nekoma’s Kuroo and Lev, and Karasuno’s Hinata and Tsukishima were currently stuck at the third gymnasium, unable to even get closer to the door without risking being bathed in cold rain. The puddles of rain water mixed with mud were only growing, and the small group silently wondered if they would either be able to wait until the rain calmed down, or get a run for it and get drenched from head to toes.

Kuroo glanced at the clock hanging in the wall, it was barely nearing six o’clock.

“We could stay here and practice some more,” he offered at the group, who turned their heads to him, “there’s still some time left until they call for dinner”.

“Yeah, we could polish up that new technique, eh, Hinata?” Bokuto grinned at the sunshine child, who in return beamed up at him with a “yes, please!”.

Tsukishima only stared at the duo wordlessly, wondering how in earth was there someone who was almost an adult - seeing as Bokuto was a third year – that had the same antics as Hinata. He felt a faint touch in his shoulder and looked over at Akaashi, who gave him a glance that seemed to say I know how you feel.

“We could use this time to practice something new, if you had any ideas,” the Fukurodani setter’s voice was smooth and clear, and Tsukishima found himself almost comfortable with him.

“Well, there is something,” the tall blond ventured, and after the setter gave him a small nod to continue, he explained himself more.

“Sure, we could try that,” Akaashi replied with a curt nod as they both walked back to the net.

Lev could only glance as the two duos were already practicing things by themselves, and inwardly dreaded the moment his captain would kindly suggest they practiced receives a little more. The offer never came, though, and Lev fearfully glanced over his shoulder.

Kuroo had taken out his phone - probably to let someone else know they were still stuck in the third gym, so nobody would get frantic searching for them. Nekoma’s captain typed a quick text and sent it, before carefully tucking the phone back into his bag. Why was he grinning?

“Lev, let’s practice receives!” there was something odd in the way Kuroo beamed at him, but Lev could only groan as he fetched some balls for them to practice.

“…Osu.” 

 

The clock tickled away, nearing half past six, as the group took a small break from their practice, suggested by Kuroo.

“Man, what a weather,” Bokuto glanced out of the window, seeing as the downpour wasn’t wavering its intensity.

“Yeah,” Kuroo added absent-mindedly as he offered his water bottle to Akaashi, “do you think we’ll see the you-know-who?”

As in cue, a bolt of lightning struck somewhere close enough to illuminate the entire gym. Hinata yelped and stood closer to Tsukishima in reflex, while the latter sniggered at him for being scared by thunder – even though Tsukishima himself was a bit startled by it.

Bokuto blinked owlishly at Kuroo, eyebrows raising in curiosity, while Akaashi could feel in his bones that Kuroo was up to something. Lev didn’t offer much a reaction, since his exhausted self lying on the floor was the main reason his captain had called out for a break.

“The we-know-who?” Fukurodani’s captain questioned, and Kuroo could feel the corners of his lips twitching upwards – one has fallen.

“Yeah, you know,” the scheaming captain glanced over at his friend, his voice dropping to almost a whisper, “the human-hunter fisherman”.

Akaashi scowled at Kuroo, knowing they were up for a so-called ‘horror story’. Tsukishima side-eyed his senpais and felt slightly wishing to hear more – he secretly was a sucker for urban legends and the such, but didn’t want to be the one to ask for more. Thankfully, it was Bokuto the one to speak up.

“The human-hunter fisherman?” Bokuto’s voice mirrored Kuroo’s whisper, and the latter nodded a little before stepping closer to the small group.

“Yeah, the serial killer from twenty years ago,” upon seeing the baffled and slightly curious expression of the others, he cleared his throat – mostly to swallow the chuckle that was about to escape him.

“Se-serial killer?,” Lev piped up, slowly lifting himself from the floor. Kuroo nodded at him, and Hinata moved slightly closer to Tsukishima.

“He used to hunt in stormy days like these,” Nekoma’s captain began, “mostly in the most secluded areas of town where was less likely for someone to see him. He used a fishing hook to drag his victims by their necks, leaving bloody trails behind as he took them to his boat where the worst tortures you could imagine were taken abroad. He fed on their screams, since once the boat was driven far in the sea, no one would listen. The bodies would be found by the shore, but they were so desfigurated by the torture, some of them couldn’t be identified.”

“Legend says it was a storm like this the one that caused his boat to shipwreck twenty years ago. Just like his victims, the boat was stuck in a bank of sand near the shore, and upon inspection to see if there were survivors, the body of a man kidnapped the night before was inside. The search unities worked hard to find the owner of the boat, but he never appeared again.”

“…S-so, he’s dead?” Hinata’s voice resembled much of a squeak, as Tsukishima, annoyed, demanded him to let go of his arm.

Kuroo stared at the smaller kid, and with a mischievous smirk, he added, “who knows? His body was never found~…”

Another bolt of lightning struck somewhere outside, and Lev shivered slightly. There was a strange tension in the air, and suddenly felt as if someone was watching them. The air grew chilly, and all of them quivered at the feeling.

“…Who left the door open?” Hinata’s whisper broke the solid two-minutes silence, and the rest of the boys glanced over at the gym doors. Indeed, it was open. And Akaashi was sure he had shut it before.

“…My bad,” he muttered an apologize and walked towards the doors, looking briefly at Kuroo expecting to see the beginning of a smirk or something. The absence of it, and the frown settled in Nekoma’s captain gave him a bad taste in the mouth. _You’re overreacting, Keiji,_ he scolded himself inwardly.

“A-Akaashi-” 

“Calm down, Bokuto-san,” he shot a blank stare at his captain over his shoulder, “there’s nothing such as ‘the human-hunter fisherman’ in the real world”. Bokuto didn’t relax, though. He has known his setter for a couple of years, already, and he could pinpoint whenever he said something aloud to partially convince himself as well. 

Lev gulped audibly and let out a shaky laugh, grinning at Hinata, “That’s right! We have nothing to worry about, we’re safehere! Right, captain?”

Kuroo said nothing, his eyes trained on Akaashi as he approached the door, carefully stepping over the puddles of rainwater to not slip. Bokuto didn’t miss it.

“…Hey, Ku-“

“GAH!”

They all saw it. It happened in seconds; as Akaashi gripped the doors, a hook appeared out of nowhere and around his neck, tugging him out of the gym as he barely managed to yelp in surprise. 

Hinata screamed and all but clinged to Tsukishima, who in instinct hugged the smaller’s head – only to stabilize himself, he would say later. Lev also screamed and tried to run backwards, only to bump his head against the net’s pole and fall on his butt.

Bokuto also screamed, he was pale as the blood rushed to his legs instead of his head, and sprinted towards the door. 

“AKAASHI!!”

“Wait, Bo!” Kuroo launched himself after him, but couldn’t get a hold of him by the time the other crossed the door and leaped to someone outside.

Bokuto was a mix of terrified (for Akaashi’s well being), enraged, and terrified (for his own well being), and as soon as he spotted a figure wearing a dark cloak and a hook. Still, he didn’t hesitate to launch himself over the human-hunter fisherman, knocking them into a large puddle of thick mud. Saving his dear setter-kohai-friend was what moved him forward even though he could feel his heartbeat in his ears, and as he straddled the stranger on the floor, Bokuto lifted his fist…

…only for Akaashi to grip onto it with all his strength, screaming at him to stop.

“I said, stop, Bokuto-san!” 

He looked over his shoulder at Akaashi, who was taken aback by the predatory look in his captain’s eyes. Bokuto panted, his eyes fixed in the other’s face.

Akaashi was fine. Akaashi was fine. He was drenched in rain and mud, but overall fine. Fine. 

He then remembered the stranger lying below him, and turned around so quickly it may as well have caused him whiplash.

Bokuto’s thoughts stopped. The person below him, covered in mud and water and quite shocked by being almost punched with the same force of a killer spike was…

…Kuroo’s girlfriend.

Kuroo’s girlfriend couldn’t possibly be the human-hunter fisherman. 

Right?

“Bro!,” just in cue, Kuroo somehow appeared behind them, and Bokuto somewhat managed to stand up, still taken aback by the turn of events.

“…Wow,” the female whispered, glancing over at Kuroo who awkwardly held out his hand for her. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t think he’d react like that…” Kuroo sounded apologetic, but the grin plastered in his face was doing little to support it.

“I’m fine,” she smirked up at him, before turning to Bokuto, who was still staring at both of them in shock, “are you okay, though? You seem a little shaken…”

Bokuto kept staring at her, then switched his gaze to Kuroo, who looked like the schieming cat he’s always known.

Oh.

_Oh._

After the lack of screams and gory sounds – or whatever they expected after three of their senpais went into the rain – Tsukishima, followed by Hinata and lastly Lev, peered out of the doors, staring at the scene in front of them.

Akaashi-san was ok.

Bokuto-san was ok.

There was a girl covered in mud and holding the handler of an umbrella, which looked like a hook, sort of.

Kuroo-san was ok.

Tsukishima was the first one to understand, and let out an annoyed sigh.

“…Dude,” Bokuto began trying to sound the most serious he has ever sounded, “that was a fucked up prank.” Kuroo blinked at his friend, and his face shifted into a softer one, apologetic.

“Bo, I’m so-“

“We should repeat it sometime! Eh, Akaashi?” 

“…Don’t count with me.” “Eh?!”

Ah, everything was back to normal. Bokuto shrugged off the apologies, although he did apologize at the girl for jumping on her full-strength. She waved it off, before smacking a hand-full of mud in Kuroo’s face because he was the one supposed to come shut the door, not Akaashi. Nekoma’s captain smirked at her and soon realized the amount of water raining on them was clearing out little by little.

Tsukishima was the one who offered (more like demanded) that the ones who were still inside the gym should clean up, since everyone else was drenched or muddy. Hinata retorted that Tsukishima was also dry, so he should help as well. Lev simply started putting away the net with a pouty face all along.

At least they could stop practicing receives now.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, man. I love the Third Gym group. I can't write them as well as I wished, though.


End file.
